Secrets
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Sam Flynn is now CEO of ENCOM. He always longed to return to the Grid. His longing desire to escape one world for another is fi ulfilled. But this time he goes with someone else
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Characters

Sam Flynn- Is now the newest CEO of ENCOM, his best friend is now his newest programmer at the company. When Sam decides to go check out the Grid once again, he doesn't go there alone.

Dani Lancaster- Sam's best friend. She is funny, dangerous, witty and smart. She lives with Sam and in Sam's words, "Is too dangerously curious for her own good." She loves adventure and danger. What will happen when Dani's curiosity launches her straight into the Grid?  
>Looks: .<p>

CAM- A program who seems to have a thing for Dani. He may look harmless and part of the normal world of TRON, but he is in a disguise and Dani is just a part of the game. Sam doesn't trust him, so CAM tries to anger him by getting closer to Dani in every possible way. Looks: .org/images/thumb/3/3d/Avan_/200px-Avan_ 


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets-1  
>Theme song- Lucky- Colbie Calliat<p>

Dani's POV

I smiled through my helmet as he sped ahead of course. Me, being the competitor I was, sped ahead passing him with great distance in between us. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair as we both came to a stop at the house. "You know one day, you will stop beating me to the house." Sam, said taking both of my hands and looking at me. "Oh Sam, sweet, naive, Sam. I will continue to beat you because I am ambitious to get to places. I also can kick anyone's butt at racing." I said, before lightly slipping my wrist from his hands and sauntering into the house. "Do you ever think that sometimes you're a little too adventurous?" Sam asked me as he entered the living room. "I would never!" I fake-gasped, putting a hand on my chest. "Well you should." He chuckled. I was laying on the couch,when Sam's dog Marvin comes over and sits on me. Sam turns around and just laughs at the very heavy dog laying on my chest. "Seriously Sam. You're going to laugh now. When there's a giant dog on me?" I asked in disbelief, looking up at him. I had an idea. I bent down to Marvin and whispered a simple command to him. I watched in delight as Marvin paws his way over to Sam and sits on him. I got off the couch and walked over to him. "Whose laughing now? Good dog!" I said, walking to my room. I changed into this: .com/nightlife/set?id=15332166 "Hey, I'm going out." I said, grabbing the keys to my bike. "Ah, late night clubbing." Sam guessed, smirking at my outfit. "Nope. Picking up Natalie from my parent's house." I replied, taking his soda out of his hand and taking a swig of it and placing it back in his hand. "Alright. Hey, can you order some pizza while your out?" Sam asked as I got my jacket. "Sure. Later." I said, before heading out to my motorcycle. When I got to my parent's house, I rang the doorbell. "Hey sweetie." My dad said, hugging me as I walked into the house. "Hey Sis." Natalie said walking down stairs with her backpack on. "Hey Nat." I said, ruffling her hair. Natalie looked like this: .com/polopoly_fs/1.2146952!_gen/derivatives/landscape_

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad." We both called in unison as she got onto my motorcycle. "So how's school?" I asked her. "Good. How's Sam?" She asked. "Annoying, but good." I replied.

At the house •

"Order up!" I yelled as I slid the pizza onto the counter. "Hey kiddo." Sam said, coming into the room and ruffling Natalie's hair. "Really? Veggie pizza?" Sam asked,looking at us as he opened the box of pizza. "She's a vegetarian." I said, pointing to Natalie. "So were you." Natalie said looking at me. Sam raised an eyebrow. "It was for a day. I went to the mall and ate a pepperoni pizza." I said, shrugging as I took a slice of pizza. "Now that makes since." Sam said, taking a slice as well. I glared at him and threw a olive at him jokingly. "Hey! Olives are very dangerous." He said, pointing at me with a fake stern expression. "So what do you wanna do tonight kiddo? Watch tv all night? Play Guitar Hero till 4 AM?" I asked her. "Guitar Hero sounds great." She replied digging into her pizza. "Don't we have work tomorrow?" Sam asked, ruining the mood. "When have you ever not stayed up past 4 AM?" I asked him. "Point. Guitar Hero it is." He said, taking a sip of Mountain Dew.

After Dinner•

"Heads I go first with Natalie, Tails you go." I said before flipping the coin. I won the coin toss. I won the song. "Alright. Get ready to lose." Sam said, picking up the guitar to play. We chose the song "Bulls on A Parade", one of my favorites. It was a tie. "That's the first time I've ever gotten a tie." I said, grabbing some gummy bears. "Ooh. I have an idea." Natalie said. I knew what she was thinking, so I smiled. "What?" Sam asked confused. I threw a gummy bear in the air and Natalie caught it in her mouth. "Ohh. I get it." Sam said, nodding. "Quick. Think fast!" I yelled as I threw another gummy bear in Sam's direction. It landed on his nose, then rolled into his mouth.

Next Morning •

"I'll see you at work, Sam. I gotta take Natalie back home." I said, grabbing a muffin and following Natalie out the door to my car. My car looked like this:

I was wearing this: .com/conleys_fashion_online_store/set?id=34656923

10 Minutes Later•

"Hey miss, do you have a keycard?" The security officer asked me as I entered the building. "Um no, but I-" Thankfully, Sam saved me from being late at work. "It's okay, Lenard. She's with me." Sam said, swooping in beside me. "Thank you." I told him, as we stepped into the elevator. "Wouldn't want the best programmer I know to be late." He said, smiling. He showed me to my office and I got to work. I went to go get some water in the break room, when I saw all of the female interns gawking at Sam as he walked over to me. "How's the programming?" He asked, getting some coffee. "Good." I said smiling as the interns were all glaring at me due to Sam giving me all of his attention. "Great. I'm not going to be here for lunch, so I might need you to hold down the office for me." He told me, touching my arm lightly. The interns were furious. "Cool. I will do that, Sammy. See you at home." I said, sauntering back to my office. I mentally laughed at the very angry interns.

Lunch•

I saw Sam slip out of his office. Time to put my plan into action. I took the stairs and followed Sam to the parking garage. I hid behind my car until he was out of sight. I followed him for a couple miles until he stopped at an arcade. It was his dad's arcade. I parked on the other side of the building and walked slightly behind Sam. He went straight to an arcade game. He pushed it open. It was a door, I followed him down the steps toward a computer, he pressed a combo of buttons and it felt like we were pixelating into nothing for a second. "Whoah." I said, looking at the world in front of me. "What? Dani, when did you get here?" He asked me. "Uh. Same time you did." I said, nervously. "Well. Welcome to The Grid." He said. We were wearing some sort of light suit with blue lights running through the fabric. "You mean. We are actually in the Grid." I stuttered. "Come on, I gotta see someone." He muttered. I followed him to this very tall building that had pulsating lights that were coming from the inside. We got in the elevator and shot to the top floor as fast as lightning. I could barely catch my breath as the doors opened. It was some sort of club. We started walking toward a guy with snow white hair and all white attire. "Ahh. Sam. Such a delight to see you. And who is this delightful young thing next to you?" The guy said, gesturing toward me. "I'm Dani." I introduced, despite Sam's glaring. Their conversation was boring me, so I went off to explore. I started up a conversation with this ISO named Quorra and a program named Sirena. It was then were it went into chaos


End file.
